overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Eight Greed Kings
Eight Greed Kings (八欲王) were legendary figures in the New World. They appeared five hundred years ago and managed to conquer the world with incredible power before succumbing to infighting. Background Tales of the Eight Greed Kings have been exaggerated by folk-tellers, calling them beings who stole the power of God and ruled the world using their absolute strength. They were described as taller than the sky with the likenesses of dragons. The Eight Greed Kings were said to be capable of destroying numerous countries, dominant races, and many species in an instant. As a result, they wiped out most of the powerful races like the Dragon Lords, paving the way for humans to thrive and grow in strength. They were also some of the few besides the Six Great Gods to spread Tier Magic throughout the New World. It was revealed by the author Maruyama that the Eight Greed Kings were primarily comprised of seven males and one female.ARCADIA 2.51: ARCADIA 2878 According to the author, it was something resembling a harem of men fighting for the affections of one woman in the player group. He said that such a result ended up turning into the complete annihilation of the Eight Greed Kings.ARCADIA 2.56: ARCADIA 3122 09-29-2011 World Conquest Five hundred years ago, the Eight Greed Kings suddenly appeared in the New World and sought to conquer it. During their conquest, they met Surshana and successfully slew the player who, according to the Theocracy teachings, died trying to defend humanity from their reign. Despite the Theocracy's prejudice towards them, however, the rule of the Eight Greed Kings was surprisingly beneficial for humanity. They treated the humans rather well, while demi-humans and heteromorphs were hunted. Even with an ensuring power struggle that resulted in the weakening of all races, they provided humanity a chance to flourish in the vacuum. Downfall Despite being successful in their quest for world domination, the Greed Kings' greed ended up pitting them against one another and created a division in their group. This eventually resulted in their demise as they perished, one by one. One could say the Eight Greed Kings lived up to the title given by the New World's inhabitants. They were the type who often fought over their own possessions, and ultimately perished. In the end, the Eight Greed Kings' rule after conquering the world, was rather short-lived. Present Day Nowadays, most of the things they've constructed were destroyed, leaving only ancient ruins that once made up their civilization. The only city left standing is their floating castle, Eryuentiu. This city was their country's capital built by the Eight Greed Kings once they had managed to conquer the New World. After their downfall, Platinum Dragon Lord took up residence in the former Guild Base and took on the task of guarding their magic items to ensure no one would ever misuse them. However, he did allow members of the Thirteen Heroes to take some of the items to aid them in their battle against the Evil Deities. Chronology The Undead King Arc There were three magical items that were unimaginably powerful. One of these was left behind by the Eight Greed Kings who conquered the New World five centuries ago.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel The Dark Warrior Arc It was mentioned that species which were physically stronger, with advanced technology, could never take control of the continent, which was all due to the Eight Greed Kings. These groups of species ended up fighting the Eight Greed Kings for dominance by going to war with them, and ultimately failed in the process. Humanity was considered one of the few survivors who lived to tell the tale after that war came to an end. If it had not been for the work of the Eight Greed Kings, the human race would have gone extinct.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers The Lizard Man Heroes Arc With Albedo present, Ainz identifies different locations on the map and one of them included a city founded by the Eight Greed Kings to the south in the desert. When Albedo suggested making their vassals conduct reconnaissance in that city, Ainz rejected the idea, reasoning that even if the World Item’s user came from there, they should try to get along cordially with the players until they are sure of their fighting power.Overlord Volume 04 Prologue The Men in the Kingdom Arc Evileye brought up an exaggerated tale concerning the Eight Greed Kings while talking with Climb and Gagaran about the group of players. She talked about an extremely powerful item that ousted the rest they had in their possession and confirmed the existence of 10th tier spells.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Fluder identified Eryuentiu to be the capital of the kingdom founded by the Eight Greed Kings, and their sole surviving city that remained intact. He recognized that there were city guardians who were equipped with magic items to protect the city. Fluder Paradyne believed that he would be able to vastly improve his own magical skills if he were able to borrow items from the Eight Greed Kings.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Platinum Dragon Lord informed his friend Rigrit Bers Caurau that the only ones who have not participated in the war with the Eight Greed Kings five hundred years ago were Brightness Dragon Lord, Heavenly Dragon Lord, and Deep Darkness Dragon Lord. In the end, the Dragon Lord made a request to Rigrit, stating that he wanted her to collect information about magic items that could rival the Eight Greed Kings' Guild Weapons.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission Members of Foresight took notice of the Great Tomb of Nazarick's traps with their long-distance teleportation and identified them as 5th tier magic from the past. The information they obtained dated back when magical techniques were more advanced in the past, particularly during the era of the Eight Greed Kings. The group remembers the brief history they know about the Eight Greed Kings, believing that the Great Tomb of Nazarick could possibly be an ancient relic of that era, five hundred years ago.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc When the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy discussed if Ainz Ooal Gown could be Surshana, they quickly dismissed it thereafter. This is because of their country's oral traditions, and it was said the God of Death had been slain by the Eight Greed Kings.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Strength The Eight Greed Kings were known to be immensely powerful, as they had slain most of the Dragon Lords in battle. They were also able to destroy numerous countries and went on to rule the world with their overwhelming strength, at least for a short while. They happened to possess a countless number of powerful items in their arsenal, which gave them the means to conquer the New World. Among their items were the Eight Great Weapons, wielded by the kings, like their guild weapon. Of these items formerly in their possession, another one of them is mentioned by Evileye, who stated that their "Nameless Book of Spells" was worth the price of a single country. Given its value, it is possible it may have been a World Item. Fluder Paradyne has also stated that if he had a magic item from the Eight Greed Kings, he was certain that his Magic skills would rise another level. In the Web Novel, they have unimaginable powers that could move mountains and part the seas. Platinum Dragon Lord claimed that the Eight Greed Kings perpetuated the contamination of the New World with Tier Magic. It took ten Dragon Lords to defeat one member of the Eight Greed Kings. In other words, dealing with just one Greed King would require a plethora of resources and manpower to be taken care of by the True Dragon Lords. To kill one Greed King, however, came at a heavy cost as the dragon's side would have to suffer ten times the damage they themselves would deal until all eight of them were finally slain in battle. Furthermore, the Eight Greed Kings had cash shop items that allowed them to revive after dying by the hands of many True Dragon Lords. However, the resurrection rings they are in possession of are said to be the inferior version of what Ainz Ooal Gown holds. Each time they die, the item’s value drops lower. Moreover, the Eight Greed Kings grew weaker every time they resurrect themselves to combat their foes.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 There are rumors that the Eight Greed Kings were capable of using 10th tier magic, but it was dismissed as nothing more than a children's story.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings Trivia * According to the author Maruyama, a topic about the Eight Greed Kings is not something Ainz would touch on.Syosetsu: Misc Blog Info 3.22 * Climb considered the folktale of the Eight Greed Kings as quite unpopular to some people, but anyone who was somewhat educated knew about it, and although the story was obviously unpopular, there were differing opinions on whether it was fact or fiction. For instance, there were many among the adventurers who felt that they did in fact, once exist; with a power greater than any that currently exists in the present time. * The Eight Greed Kings were the second group of YGGDRASIL players to be transported to the New World after the Six Great Gods, and before two players of the Thirteen Heroes. * In the Web Novel, it is certain that they are YGGDRASIL players, as their city produces items which only exist on Earth, like a suit or a katana. They also owned a guild weapon. ** It is also confirmed that they can revive after death, though they become weaker and weaker after each revival. This might be due to the revival penalty of YGGDRASIL. * It's stated that if the Eight Greed Kings had not attempted to dominate the world, humanity would have already been annihilated by the stronger races. References }} Gallery pl:Ośmiu Chciwych Królów Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Players Category:Sovereigns Category:Kings Category:Legendary Figures Category:Terminology